The Restricted Section
by Padfoots-Sister5
Summary: They didn't know how they were going to figure this out. Nobody would understand - nobody. Only they could ever truley understand what they felt that night in the Restricted Section. ONE-SHOT


It hadn't been the first time she snuck into the Restricted Section at the library. Hermione thought it was oddly peaceful in there, a wonderful place to think. Everything had been so stressful lately since Umbridge had shown up at Hogwarts. Hermione could feel the strain in the Golden Trio's friendship. In a way, she was the glue to the three of them. She kept them balanced; in check. But recently she was having trouble getting a grip on _herself_.

As she quietly entered the Restricted Section, she immediately felt something was strange. She could almost sense the presence of somebody else in the air around her. Could it possibly be Filch? No. Of course not. She had just snuck passed him on her way here. Should she turn back? Maybe she was just imagining it all. It _was _dark and rather gloomy outside on this certain night… she was probably just paranoid. That's when suddenly a light beamed from in-between two book shelves. Something deep inside her gut told her to check who it was. _Don't be stupid Hermione… run! What if it's a teacher? Leave now! What are you waiting for? _A million thoughts ran through her mind, her pulse beating fast.

"Whose there?" Hermione heard herself croak out. Had she really just done that? As soon as she spoke, the light shut off causing her to be engulfed by complete darkness. She could hear footsteps coming closer towards her. She wanted to run, but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground; she was petrified.

"Well, well, well…" a voice spoke. She was in such a state of fright; she couldn't identify who the person was.

"I'm w-warning you… I have my wand." Hermione's voice quivered as she felt the person circling around her.

"As if you would hurt me." The voice threatened. She could feel the person's breath hitting the back of her neck.

"Don't…don't make me." Hermione's voice was just a whisper. The person began to intertwine a lock of her hair between their finger.

"You don't scare me Granger." Wait…_Granger? _There is only one person who calls her by that name… in that tone of voice…

"_Lumos!" _Hermione exclaimed shining the light into the person's face. In front of her stood Draco Malfoy shielding his eyes from the beam of light that was shining from Hermione's wand. She immediately relaxed, taking a step back.

"And for a moment I was actually scared…" Hermione chuckled. As Draco's vision finally cleared, he glared down at her.

"Oh please… like you're not now? I can still hurt you Granger." Draco took a step closer to her. Hermione couldn't help but notice his eyes were a strange tone of grey. Almost a… silver?

"You won't hurt me Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes, placing her wand back in her bag. Before she knew what had happened, Draco had wrapped his arms around her waist, spun her around and pulled her towards him so that her back was pressed up against his chest. Hermione couldn't loosen away from his grip… he was just so bloody strong.

"Malfoy _let me go._" Hermione hissed at him, squirming around in his grip.

"Admit you're scared of me, and I will." He whispered in her ear, pressing his wand against the nape of her neck.

"That's the thing Malfoy… I'm _not _scared of you. So you might as well let me go." Hermione suddenly realized there was only one way out of here. So she closed her eyes took a deep breath and bit down at his wrist. Draco let out a howl and immediately released her. She couldn't help but giggle.

"You… you _bit me!" _Draco exclaimed, rubbing his hand.

"Well it didn't seem like you were going to let go any time soon." Hermione answered back nonchalantly. Draco pointed his wand at her angrily.

"Why… why aren't you scared of me! It just doesn't make sense." He asked frustrated. He walked so close up to her that Hermione could smell him. He smelt quite nice to be honest… almost… luring in a sense? Wait – was he wearing cologne? Oh bloody hell, what does it matter!

"You want to know the truth, Malfoy?" Hermione sighed, crossing her arms. He nodded.

"I've never been scared of you. Have you angered me to the very center of my core? Yes, multiple times. But I have _never _been scared of you. Something…something about you just keeps me from being frightened. I don't even think you're evil Draco. I really don't. You're just a very, very bitter and confused boy. Yes, that's right. A _boy. _You act all tough and mean, but… when I look into your eyes, I don't see that. I see a lost boy begging for help. You're miserable Draco. You're not tough- you're… _sad. _And honestly, I feel bad for you. I almost… want to help you? No. I _do_ want to help you. Cause deep down, I've always known… you're not a bad person Draco. You just make bad decisions." Hermione didn't know what had taken a hold of her. She looked up at Draco and his expression was unreadable.

"You… so sure about that…Granger?" but his voice wasn't menacing. He almost sounded surprised.

"Positive."

And with that last word, Draco had cupped Hermione's face with his hands and planted his lips on hers. It took her a while to comprehend what was happening. She almost wanted to shove him off and slap him but… the other part of her wanted to rip of his shirt. Needless to say, she was a bit confused.

As she finally gave in and returned the kiss, time felt like it had frozen. Oh god that sounds so cliché doesn't it? But it was _so true… _the way her fingers got tangled up in his blonde hair, and how he would occasionally part away from the kiss, just to plant smaller more delicate kisses up and down her neck. The kiss suddenly turned more aggressive before Hermione could even realize it. He threw her down onto a nearby table and then began to take of his tie. But as he tried to unbutton his shirt, he stumbled upon a dilemma.

"They don't seem too…" Draco yanked at the buttons, obviously flustered.

"May I?" Hermione asked, placing one hand on Draco's. He let of his shirt smiling sheepishly. And in one swift movement, Hermione ripped open Draco's shirt, the buttons flying down to the ground – something she had wanted to do for a while now.

"That works too." Draco shrugged and continued the kiss. He scooted himself up on the desk and propped himself over Hermione. He broke free from the kiss and hovered down to her neck.

"This isn't smart..." Hermione mumbled to herself. Draco nodded as he kissed her neck in a circle.

"V-very irresponsible." her breath was staggered. Draco suddenly stopped kissing her neck and sighed. He brought his face up so he was looking at her properly.

"The second you tell me to stop... I'll stop."

She looked into his eyes. He looked so...sincere.

_"Awwwww _does Draco Malfoy care about me_?"_ Hermione asked teasingly. Draco stopped moving all together; actually he maybe even stopped breathing. He sat up so he could look directly down at Hermione.

"Listen to me carefully Hermione. I'm just as confused as you are - at all of this. But I know _one thing _for sure now... I care about you. I _really _care about you. This - this isn't just some one-night snog, if that's why you think my intentions are. I want this... to mean something. I'm not sure how we'll make it work, but... I want to try. I don't want you to think -," but that was all she needed to hear. She wrapped her hands around his bare torso and pulled him back down ontop of her.

"I take it that you agree." Draco chuckled into her hair.

They both didn't know how they were possibly going to work out what they felt for eachother. Nobody would understand - _nobody. _Only they could ever truley understand what they had felt that night in the Restricted Section.


End file.
